


Take It Back My Friend

by ArmorRound



Series: Chromicles of an Author in Their Own World [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADHD, Hearts (I'll let you find out what those are bcs I'm EVIL), Huge (Hunk/Pidge), Human AU, Human does not apply to OC, IM EVIL and crazy, ITS NOT A PHASE MOM, Multi, Noone understands, OC has very dark past, OC is very musical, PTSD, Rori has a knack of breaking the fourth wall, Self-Harm, TURNED DOWN FO' WHAT, Trying to save time, lapidot - Freeform, lots of songs, school au, self-hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmorRound/pseuds/ArmorRound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rori, a mysterious figure even if you have known her for thousands of years will still be a mystery to you. While Lapis and Peridot as their roommates, trouble is sure to ensue. Pidge being the little SHIT she is finds ways to tease Rori, and others. Dipper with his Mystery Diaries and Mable seek to uncover the source of power they crave to find.</p><p>Fluff and lots of feels follow, and songs, don't ever forget the songs…</p><p>I FUCKING HATE MYSELF GUYS AFTER CP THREE HATE MYSELF FOR DOIGN THIS SHIT TO MY CHILD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Missing Shard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoNotEatRaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotEatRaw/gifts).



> Hope you like!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To sing or not to sing is a term left to me

Lapis dropped her bags in the big, wide, dorm, three rooms and a bathroom, she checked her room, beige walls and a soft, nicely organized bed. When she got to this school in first year at the start she thought she might have done something bad, not like she did… maybe. She looked in the third room, heavily unorganized in its own way, great, she had a freak scholar as one of her roommates, if Peri wasn't bad enough. Yet, this room had some way to mesmerize her, navy blue star charts took up most of one wall, a shelf, desk and thrash can, took up the wall next to it, she could make out several broken pencils and scrolls under a seemingly endless sea of books. A square area was marked with red tape as if that was a danger zone, the roof had ceiling beams poking out, wind-chimes and plants hanging from them, all well watered, whoever this person was, they were serious about nature and books, maybe even technology like Peridot. A throat was cleared behind her, she turned to see a white-haired girl with a small ponytail, a grey under shirt with a thin over shirt with slight long sleeves and a multi-colored butterfly emblazoned. Khaki shorts were hard to make out with the green jacket wrapped around her waist, bringing out her eyes, a blue eye, and a green one. A prosthetic right arm twitched, she pushed up her squared wire-framed glasses and extended her left hand, Lapis looking down at the other's feet, a left metal leg prosthetic, the feet left out in the air because of the sandals.  
"It's rude to enter someone's room and not greet them you know that Lapis Lazuli?" The girl asked, Lapis quickly nodded and shook her new roommates hand. Noticing some sort of patterned stripes going up her ridiculously white arm, yet suspiciously like scars, but seemed to give off some black light at the human interaction.

Peridot had talked to Rori about certain things of their roommate, Lapis Lazuli, though she had no idea she'd find the two talking as if that conversation hadn't happened. That's until Rori picked up an silver ukulele with black, blue, green, and royal blue swirls that appeared to be swirling, tuning it so that if a cord was wrong it wouldn't sound out of place,

"It might have been a while since,  
The stars are glowing while  
You watch the raindrops fall,  
Oh-oh-oh

As the silver mantle stretches over me,  
Swirling in many colors I can't decide,  
If it's me or you,  
I'd rather have you rather have you  
Talk to me!  
As if I am a real person to you  
Oh-oh-oh

Got me feeling like I never-  
Got me feeling like I'll never give up on-  
Got me feeling like I won't ever give up on you!

The spell it's got on me,  
Got a feeling that I'll never give up on-

Talk to me  
hoo-ooh

Never give up-  
Never give up on-  
Never give up on me-e

Talk to me  
hoo-ooh!" At this point the started to clap along, Rori twirled, the ukulele turning into a violin ending in an odd note, still blended perfectly into the song. She set it back down and shrugged, grinning, seeing the girls sleeping intertwined with each other.

"I've had many troubles believing you,  
It's nice to meet the real inside of you two,  
It seems bicker is not the only thing you do  
And I'm glad you let me help you,

I'm glad you let me help you  
Getting along is what I nee-ed  
It's nice to see the real inside of you  
It's nice to see the real inside of you-ooh-ooh

It might have been hard,  
You're whole while I'm missing a shard of me-ooh-ooh

It's nice to see the real inside of you-ooh-ooh  
You've found a home and someone you love  
You're whole while I never will find that shard-oh-oh  
It's nice to see the real inside of you,  
It's nice to see the real inside of you,"

And with that Rori stumbled into her room, scars glowing. With a fond smile as she saw Peridot snuggle deeper into Lapis, they were going to be very angry in the morning denying their gayness. It's was going to be a great year, Rori will make sure of it.


	2. Scarred Hearts

For proof she snapped a picture, she knows she has some nerve. She snickered and walked back into her room, grabbing a scroll, and checking on the plants. Then, she looked back at Peridot and Lapis, wondering how it feels like to sleep. Being an Insomniac she would probably never know, and, after all, sleep could help resolve some problems. Yet, it was so cute to see them sleeping together, back to back, like two different types of wood, yet, deep inside they were the same, and completely different. Lapis with her tanned skin and blue hair, and Peridot with spiky blonde hair and pale skin with freckles. She could've sat there staring all night, but instead she sat in front of the window, spreading her scroll on the floor and letting the moonlight fall on it.

 

— Shiro worried, a lot, mostly about Pidge not getting sleep, Magical beasts running across the country side, but generally, he worried if he could take another nightmare again. Of course the others said he needed a therapist, a kid named Steven asked what they were about, he had walked away sparing the youth what he thought was too much information. "Shiro, we told you already get a therapist," Hunk said, worried about Shiro as they walked through the hallways by the lockers. That's when Steven came up, "Hi! It's nice to meet you!" He greeted extending a hand, which Hunk gratifyingly took. The boy with curly dark-brown hair was almost up to Shiro's chest, wearing his signature wear. "Your Hunk right? It's nice to see you again, Shiro," Steven kept on talking. "Yes, it's nice to see you too, Steven," Shiro said with a crooked smile. That's when Steven hugged him, "You have the NightMares too don't you?" Steven mumbled, Hunk joining in the hug. Shiro nodded, a tear coming to his eyes. "I can probably help, Rori has them too if she falls asleep, she never talks about it. Once she did and curled in on herself, it's like she wasn't able to take life anymore, period," Steven explained, looking up at Shiro, eyes glazed in tears. Takashi Shirogane couldn't stand seeing a kid cry, his eyes soon began to glaze imagining a person like him, curling up on themselves, it was horrible just to talk about it, and it happening to anyone else. That's until he saw her heart, pure white, like marble, gashes, cracks and hunks missing, this was the most badly wounded heart he had ever seen, and compared to Steven's, which was a soft pink with only a small crack, Lapis' who had three small gashes and a tint of green in the middle, and Peridot's who had two long gashes and a tint of blue in the middle of her's. Shiro cringed, 'What had this girl been subjected to,' that's until Rori looked up. "You see the Hearts too don't you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Shiro nodded stiffly, Rori smiled, eye gleaming with appreciation, Shiro gave a weak smile back. "Just don't worry about me, I'll be okay." And with that she walked away, still smiling as if she had made an inside joke.

 

— Lapis stalked behind Peridot and Pidge with Hunk, basically all she could hear was robotic babble and nonsense, she could feel a heat bubbling inside her as she stalked closer to Peridot. Little did she know, Rori, was actually watching from a corner, as she bent over Peridot and kissed her in the forehead.

 

— Rori snickered, this was fun, the four teens were great comedy, Lapis was easily jealous, and bent over kissing Peridot on the forehead, as Hunk picked Pidge up and set the angry gremlin on his shoulders. She snorted, doubling over laughing, the laughter echoing through the nearly empty hall. All four turned around to her, embarrassed, Rori giving a quick smirk before disappearing in a plume of white smoke. Then, immediately walking ramrod into Shiro, her falling on top of him. His face quickly going red, Rori jumping almost two feet off him, dusting herself off, looking at his Heart, black with a few gashes, it was smooth compared to her's, which you could barely tell  _what_ it was supposed to be. Shiro's face was tinted with a slight blush as she helped pull him up. "You see the Hearts too don't you?" She asked, Shiro nodding, she gave him a quick smile, "Just don't worry about me, I'll be okay," walking away smiling, it's as if she made an inside joke, but inside... she almost couldn't take it anymore.


	3. Just Fake It 'Til Ya Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself even more for writing this. And I'm sorry I have to put you guys through this too, and I hope you'll get to appreciate Rori more as a character. I FUDGING HATE MYSELF GUYS.

Shiro didn't know what about Rori made him blush, maybe her kind demeanor, her smile, the ways her eye twinkled when she smiled… because she could see the Hearts too. A quick prod jolted him from his haze, "Shiro, this is the third time you've drifted off with that goofy look on your face," Keith warned him. "Ooh, who is he?" Lance asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Did you just assume they were a boy?" Shiro asked, "Oh, come on man, you had this big dorky grin on your face," Lance prodded, "unless you tell me who they are." "Lance, no, it's just someone that ran straight into me today," Shiro explained, "Ooh, did you see his Heart? What color was it?" Keith asked, "Why do you assume it's a boy?" Shiro asked. "So it's a girl?" Lance asked with a big goofy grin. "To answer your question Keith it was the most badly scarred white, Heart I've ever seen, you couldn't even tell it it was a heart!" Shiro exclaimed. That stopped Lance and Keith, "It was white? I'm pretty sure those are rarer than black ones, and it to be that bad I highly doubt it, yours is probably still number one," Lance said, his grin turning into a frown. "It's true! Just, she had two prosthetics! TWO!" Shiro shouted, Keith looking at him in surprise. They left him alone after that.  
—  
Pidge didn't know what to make about Allura's now hyped attitude, "Okay what is going on?" She asked the former princess. "Shiro is talking to someone that's not us!" Allura said, bringing out a party horn from apparently nowhere, blowing it obnoxiously. "Who are they?" Pidge asked, now intrigued. "Oh, well it's a girl, her name is Rori-" Allura started. "Oh, okay, that girl, she is, I don't know, weird, like I respect her but, her mood can change, a lot in a few minutes," Pidge said. "Oh, Pidge, are you jealous?" Allura teased. "NO!" Pidge roared, Shiro walking into the room, smiling. "Hi Shiro! Me and the Gremlin were just talking about your new friend!" Allura said waving with her free hand and keeping Pidge from tearing her to shreds with the other. Shiro chewed the side of his cheek, "And?" He asked. "Well…" Allura started, a blush tinting her cheeks, "No! Stop right there!" Shiro said, noticing the blush, "I am not asking her out to the dance!" He yelled, going red, "You 'LIKE LIKE' her don't ya?" Pidge said with a devious smile, doing quotations with her fingers. "You ever dare mention that to her, and I'll tell Hunk that you have been spending more time playing around with 'robots' than with him," Shiro said a sly grin plastered on his face, Pidge went red and walked away.  
—  
Shiro looked at a big poster on a billboard outside the third English class, like all the other classes. It announced some sort of dance taking place at the beginning of Winter, which, as usual requested for a date and formal attire. He thought about what Allura and Pidge had said. He did like her, 'But as a friend,' he concluded, yet something didn't feel right, it seemed as if she knew how to approach him… and simultaneously stay an enigma. Someone tugged on his sleeve, looking down to see a girl, up to his shoulder with brown locks, and a large, green, sweater with a darker green pine emblazoned, right next to her was a boy like her, just one inch taller, and wore a hat, blue vest, shorts, and a shirt. "S-sorry, sir, Dipper Pines, and the literal ray of sunshine, who wants to know if your single is Mable," the boy, Dipper replied, shooting a glare at Mable, and nervously fiddling with the worn down pages of a crimson book he was holding. "Uh, do you need anything?" Shiro asked, shooting a glance at the beaming Mable. "More precisely we need for you to answer a few questions about the strangeness of this school," Dipper said, bringing out a pen and a notebook from his vest.  
—  
Mabel had never seen such a man before, or she doubted she ever would. She thought the moment she saw him, he was going to be hers, but when she met Shiro, he seemed to be made out of marshmallows, sunshine, and all things good. And after confirming he was single she asked him to the dance, which, to her surprise, he accepted, though he seemed to want someone else to ask him out, but gave her a smile instead, asking her favorite color. He was so sweet, "Mabel, you've been gushing about Shiro again, we need to get his DNA sample to, we need to find the creature residing in this school!" Dipper said slamming his book down, the librarian shooting him a look, Pearl, seemingly stepped in, looking from behind a bookshelf. "Theirs all these people we can sort through, I mean Steven is a hybrid but not what we're looking for, his Heart is almost intact, Shiro's heart though, is an unusual color, and has a few scars," Dipper started to explain, "Yet, Lapis Lazuli's is near her girlfriend's, Peridot in hardship, but barely anywhere near Rori's Heart!" Mable nodded slowly, perking up a bit at Shiro's name. She grinned goofily thinking about her date, "What do you think he'll wear?" She gushed happily, thinking of Shiro in a pink tuxedo, kissing her on the cheek. Dipper rolled his eyes and went back to his research, looking down a a shadowed figure, illustrated in the book he was reading, large furry claws, and paws replaced hands and feet, big fluffy ears adorned it's head, horns poking out slightly from its wild mane of hair. Dipper gasped, reading out loud, "An Aurorgist was feared in olden times, able to shape shift, hold immense power and are rumored that their blood heals any wound it touches except for themselves. These magnificent creatures usually shape shift into humanoids, but with the ability to teleport, manifest sentient being out of thin air, and overall are not to be messed with only if it is one against one-thousand. The last one alive recorded, in 2005 was killed in captivity, for in their original form have some sort of beauty and monstrosity horror as depicted in the picture next to this text. Aurorgist are barely known to have customs and can easily blend in with humans, even though humanity has hunted the to extinction for their blood some rumors float around that a few hybrids, or if we're immensely lucky, a pure-blooded Aurorgist," Dipper read, already getting a headache as he looked in the chapter index, which had a chapter, divided into chapters about Aurorgistes. He sickened as he looked at the titles suggested in the corner or sides; How to cook an Aurorgist ( Are they yummy like rabbits?), How to Trap an Aurorgist, and the most despicable one; How to Kill an Aurorgist. A snort sounded above his shoulder, "Would make a great song, to bad they've gone extinct, could've been an Aurorgist Hunter in the twentieth century. To bad they don't tell us how to kill one," Dipper looked up to see Robbie. "Robbie, no matter what you think this is disgusting! These creatures were killed and used agains there own will! How would you feel if one moment your cuddling with your family and the next their laying dead around you, how do you think it might have felt for that Aurorgist to know it was going to die, no matter what it chose it was going to die, how do you imagine if you were one and looked at the chapters people wanted to write, and wrote about them as if their beasts, Monsters even!" Snapped Dipper looking at Robbie straight in the face, "Well, I don't know, I would kinda hate humans for what they did, but they'd do the same to us magical or not, see look at the legends, brave knights fighting them to save children, them attacking towns, you can't fool the evidence Dippy," Robbie said making a point. "But what if it's wrong, humans lie all the time. What makes you think they deserved to die?" Questioned Dipped, raising an eyebrow, Robbie stalked off.  
—  
Rori looked onto the open book on the page about Aurorgistes. A small tear ran down her cheek as she read the legends, humans have wronged many things, but this was unacceptable. She shoved the book back onto its shelf, leaving it there for dust to coat it for centuries. No one could share her pane. And she won't let anyone take it, it was hers and she didn't want it to harm anyone but her, she looked at her new scare, this was going to go on forever until someone figures her out, either killing her themselves or an entire army, she wouldn't budge at all when the weapon killed her, for she thought she was dead inside already, she didn't need a weapon to do it for her, yet she couldn't bring herself to. She wasn't able to end her own life, she hated every fiber, cell of her being she was surprised it didn't come naturally, if Steven or any of her friend found out she could beg them to end her, but they wouldn't. Even if they did find out she was a monster like other people would say if they knew, they would still love her, try to help. She curled up in the square of red tape and sat their crying and grinning maniacally, she hated herself for digging herself a hole this deep down around her. It had taken her so long to get these thoughts under control until that blasted book showed up. The hole was going to get deeper, she knew that and didn't care. Because, if you hate yourself and care for others, you still have to live as if nothing had happened to you. 'Why is recovery taking forever, I'll be faking until I die,' she thought curling in on herself, smiling, as she brought a sharp utensil to her shoulder, no one could hear her scream. Not even herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT HAVE I DONE, I HOPE YOUR FEELINGS NG AS BAD AS I AM AFTER READING THIS.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first REAL fic so congrats me!!


End file.
